Databases are used by various organizations to manage large amounts of data. Generally, databases provide an organized mechanism for storing, managing and retrieving electronically stored data. Database tables include columns and rows that define cells that include associated data entries. In general, a cell includes an associated pointer that points to data stored in computer-readable memory that populates the cell.
In some instances, data stored within a database is to be upgraded. To perform the upgrade process, the database is taken offline, such that the data stored within the database is inaccessible to an organization's customers and even the organization itself. Further, the processes used to upgrade the data can result in errors (e.g., an incorrect database configuration) that have to be resolved before the database can be made accessible again.